When Love Comes Rushing In
by CrackedBabyDoll
Summary: When the new girl comes to school, Beck is stunned to find out she has a crush on him. Will he break off his relationship with Jade to get with the new girl? BeckOriginalCharacter
1. The New Girl

How akward it felt on my first day of Hollywood Arts...I was a nervous wreak, palms sweating, mind racing, and all that good stuff. I was scared out of my brains. Poor little girl...your so scared...but youll be ok. Its just school, youve moved lots of times. Yeah...but not to an arts school. but how different could it be?

My father dropped me off at the school. I believe it was a cool March day, but i really dont remember that well. The school was HUGE. People were crowding around outside. I couldnt get a moment to look, but i was forced to when i saw a group of boys and girls dancing on the pavement. They were dressed like hipsters, all clad in plaid and such. i was stunned. Never before have i seen anything like it. No one at any of my old schools would dare dance, in fear of being suspended. Even the best of the best wouldnt be so brave as to do what they were doing. I fixed my backpack slightly, my bag in my hands and a nervous look on my face. The crowd cheered as the routine ended and the students scattered, all except for me. I was the only one who was standing there, looking stupid as ever. I turned around and walked inside. I couldnt get it out of my head, but this school was far far far more different then anywhere i had gone to before. I looked down at myself, a skinny strawberry blonde with knobby knees showing as i wore a bright blue skirt and a teeshirt that was tight around my small boobs. I was freaking out on the inside. I pulled out my phone, looking through my contacts, almost ready to call my mom and say this was a mistake. but that wasnt what i wanted. I was meant to be a singer. An actress...something like that anyways. I had to move on. i needed to at least find on friend to make during the day. that would be nice anyways.

I pulled a paper out of my bag. First class was...improv. Easy enough. I followed the map i had been sent in the mail by the school to my first class. Instantly, i was standing in front of the door, being pushed out of the way by students as they walked their way into the class. I felt bad, but i had to move on. I walked inside, looking around quickly. i saw very few students. I just had a seat in the first seat i saw in the back. I put my bag down and looked through my phone. it was a bad habit i had. Just looking through old texts. My friends had all sent me goodbye messages from my last school in Brighton, North Carolina. Cassie, Becky, Gia, Suzanne. All girls i missed very much. What was i gonna do in this new school. i shrugged. Do the same thing you do in all your old schools girl. Just go in with a nice friendly smile and friends will come with time.

-Hey, thats my seat.- a hard voice came from behind me. A girl who had long brown hair with blue streaks looked at me, very mean i must say, meaner then most. She looked at me and put her bag down as she kicked mine away. -Move it.-

She glared, her boyfriend, who caught my eye in an instant, looked away shyly. My heart started pounding in that instant...

-Did you not just hear what i said? I know your the new girl, so im gonna make it really simple, move or this will be the last time you set foot in this room.- she said, snapping me out of the transe i was in. I blushed and picked up my bags and moved. I stood in the corner of the room, watching people come in. She looked back at me...i didnt like the looks of it either. So i looked down, but my eyes set back on the boy she was with. He was taller, black longer hair. He was good looking, but very quiet as i could tell from just looking at him. it made me nervous. What was i doing?

As the bell rang and everyone got into their seats, i took an empty one in the front of the class. The teacher walked in. He was an odd one at that. Standing there barefoot and drinking milk from a coconut. I was shocked and a little displeased by that sight. no teacher at my old school would EVER do that.

-So as all of you know, your skits were due today, and we also have a new student with us today.- I shot a look at the teacher. -Lets give a warm welcome to...- He looked at me as if i was to finish the sentance. I stood up, feeling my knees wobbling and my nervousness taking shape in front of me as i blushed.

-I-I'm Kelly Taylor.- I said, my voice shaking.

-Sikowitz...- suddenly the girl from before said as she stood up. -i think before we do our skits today, we should make the new girl...ahem sorry Kelly, here feel welcome. How about a little improv skit to get her going?-

-Thats very...um...thoughtful of you Jade.- He said, standing up. -Sounds like an interesting start, why dont we have Kelly, Tori, Beck, and you Jade, go ahead and get up there.- My hands started sweating. But i had to let it go. to be a good actress, one must not let herself be overcome by bad emotions. Only the positive ones in bad situations.

I walked up to the stage and following me was the girl...Jade, her boyfriend, who was looking directly at me (making me sweat even more), and another girl with long brown hair and a darker skin color that made me nearly jealous. We all entered a scene and none of us knew what it was.

-So...- Sikowitz began, sitting in the back. -Does anyone have a scene for these students to begin?-

-A train station!- An african american boy called out of nowhere.

-Excellent Andre. And what are they doing at this train station?-

-Kelly is leaving Beck with her Sister Jade and Tori, her aunt.- A girl with bright red hair looked up and smiled bubbly.

-Annnnnnnd begin!- Sikowitz said.

-Come Rebecca, we are leaving now.- Jade said, pulling on my arm, rougher then needed i must say.

Tori, the other girl, Pulled on my other arm more gently. -Yes, there is no need to see this...this man anymore.-

-But I...i cant just leave him.- I said, sounding rather upset, as if this boy was actually going to have me leaving. This boy was simply gorgous in many ways.

-Its ok Rebecca, i understand that you must leave me, but someday, somewhere, i will find you again and we will be together.- He said, my heart was racing.

I broke free. -Ill miss you Tony, and i will see you again soon.-

Jade grabbed me so hard her nails were ripping into my arm. -Come Rebecca, we are leaving now.- She sounded as if she was griding her teeth. I called out...

-Your hurting me...sister...- i said. The class was in awe.

She let me go as i flew backwards into the arms of her boyfriend, my face completely going red on me. -I promise you Tony, i swear it.-

The class clapped as the scene ended. I looked down at my arm. The skin was a bit broken and bloody. I was getting woozy from the sight of red.

-Are you ok?- Asked the boy..Beck if i remember correctly.

-Fine, Fine Fine...- I stumbled back to my seat. Sitting down, put my head in my hands, hearing a voice that was too familiar now.

-Look at her, shes already going to faint from the limelight.- This really made me angry. But i was a passive child and wouldnt let this get me down. i had to move on.

Sikowitz clapped proudly at our group for this little scene. -Marvolous, simply marvolous!- He said excitedly. -Now lets begin with our projects!- 


	2. Friends and Enemies

After class, i found myself looking around for all of my next classes. Everyone i found one, Jade was in it. It was starting to frustrate me. Ecspecally when she eventually came up to me.

-Looks like you and i are in about just every class together arent we. This is going to be a fun year, isnt it?- She said, rolling her eyes and walking back to Beck. I looked down, almost ashamed that i had already made an enemy, and it was only the first effin day of being in this school. The girl who was in the same skit i was, i think her name was Tori, walked over to me. She sat down next to me and smiled a sweet, innocent smile.

-I see Jade already has a thing for you. Dont worry, shes not so bad once you get to know her.- She said. I could barely believe that. Here i was, getting basic abuse on the first day of school.

-I dunno. Im just trying to make some friends. Its hard being the new girl, ya know?-

-I was the new girl. But then i made friends with a whole group of people. Want me to introduce you properly to them?- She asked, taking a hold of my hand. I was stunned. It was the first time I didnt have to make the friends on my own, my friends just came to me this time around. I nodded. She held my hand, walking me over to a group of people. Two of which were Beck and Jade, 2 of which were the girl and boy who gave ideas for the improv, and one boy who was holding a ventriloquist dummy in one hand and talking to the group.

Tori looked at me and smiled, reassuring me this would be far less painful. -Hey guys, i want you to meet Kelly. Shes kinda nervous about being the new girl, so can anyone vouch for me that shes having a better day then i was my first day?-

They looked at each other, agreeing for sure that i was.

-She got coffee poured on her her first day!- The girl with red hair said all excitedly. -She sorta looked like a wet dog. I like dogs.-

Tori glared at her, and then at Jade. I got the feeling there were some mighty fine tensions between the girls in this group at some point in time and space. I blushed, joining the group by having a seat on the floor, my knees drawn up so they couldnt see up my skirt.

-So tell us, Kelly. Where are you from?- The african american boy, Andre was his name, asked me. I looked up with gleaming eyes.

-Well i moved here from Brighton, North Carolina, but im orignally from Stolkholm.- I said smiling a little bit at the thought of my childhood.

-Where is Stockholm?- The redhead asked, quite serious in her cluelessness.

Beck looked up. -Its in Sweden, Cat.- He said, looking back at me. My heart was racing again. I hadnt felt this way before about anyone, personally about a boy i just met to boot. Jade glared at me, grabbing onto Beck's arm long enough to keep me knowing that she was his and he was hers. I looked down shyly.

-Oh, well i love their meatballs.- Cat said sweetly, again, seriously. I was suprised. This group of people was very diverse and very cool. I liked it alot. It was different then my group at my old school. This cast of characters were colorful and bright.

After school that day, I stood outside by the curb, waiting for my dad to come pick me up. He was sure taking his sweet time, so i sat down and read my texts.

*Dont forget to have your father pick up milk and cake mix after school for your sisters birthday. Love YOU!* Mom...

*Hey girly girl. Hows starting school going for you? Miss you loads!* Gia...

*Hey what up?* Tori...I just asked tori for her number today so i could keep tabs on everything. I answered back to her text quicker then Gia's. Suddenly i got a quick message back from her. *Hey i gave Andre, Beck and Cat your number. i hope you dont mine. they will b textin ya soon!* I gulped. So many new people getting my number already. it made me nervous. But whatever, they were soon to be my new friends right? And she didnt give Jade my number, so i was ok with that.

When i got home from school, i had 2 new texts. One from Cat, and one from...Beck...I opened up Cat's first *Hey Kelly! How r u?*

I ignored her message and got straight onto Becks. My heart pounded against my chest as i opened it. His wasnt like everyone elses though. *Hey kelly. i hope you r ok from 2day. that cut on your arm looked like it really hurt.*

*yeah, im fine.* i texted him and put my phone away. After dinner i had a new one.

*Good, im just glad ur ok. you looked really sick* he wrote. i just smiled.

*Thanx for worryin bout me.* i replyed, my heart fluttered a little. I went to bed feeling satisfied with the first day of school. Maybe not the best day ever, but it was sure better then anyone i had yet.

XxXxXxXx

The next day, i went to school beaming. I stepped through the threshold of Hollywood Arts with a smile on my face. As i looked down the short flight of steps, i could see Tori and Cat talking by the lockers. I walked over to join them quickly.

-Hi guys.- I said, a little shyly..

Tori grinned. -Hey Kelly, how are you doing today?-

Cat looked over at her with a sad gaze. -Why didnt you say hi to me like that?-

-Yes i did, Cat.- She corrected her friend. Cat looked shocked and stepped back.

-Whats that suppose to mean?- She freaked out. I looked to the 2 girls, confused more then anything. No way could she really be that dumb could she? I shook my head and stepped back. As the girls bickered back and forward, i could see Jade and Beck walking by me. Jade looked over at me, her eyes dropped and she held onto Beck's hand as tightly as possible. I sighed. What was the point in trying to look at him. Jade would just steal his gaze from me to her.

I turned my head back to Tori and Cat and both of them were just in awe. -What?- I asked

-Jade never acts like that unless shes worried Beck is gonna leave her. Did you say something to him?- Tori asked me. I was taken aback by the question.

-Are you kidding? I dont even know him. Why would I-I have said anything to make Jade jealous?- I asked. The girls just looked at each other.

Cat turned her head as the bell rang. -Gonna be late! Cmon! Cmon!- She pulled the 2 of us into the classroom. Sikowitz had yet to appear in the classroom, so we all stood around talking. I joined the group of Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre and Robbie. Everyone stood around talking about the days events. Everyone was excited, hearing about a school shindig that was coming up the at the end of the month. I just smiled and nodded when nessecary. It wasnt like i needed to speak. I just liked to listen to them. But i did have a question.

-Um guys? What is this school shindig?- I asked. The group looked at me confused, but then realized this was my first time at a new school like this.

-All the students get together and get all dressed up and come to the school to party and eat and dance.- Andre said, easing my confusion greatly. -Have you never been to one before?-

-No i havent. Thats why im asking.- I said sheepishly. -Is this like a dating affair?-

-Let me guess.- Jade interupted my thoughts. -Just because youve never been to a school like this, means you have no idea about anything thats the difference between a dating dance, and a shindig?-

-Sorry...- was all i could muster to say. I blushed bright red at this point and looked away. Just in that minute, Sikowitz came into the room and students scattered.

XxXxXxXx

I got a text from Cat that night.*I kno its late, but i have a ? for u!* I texted her back *what?*

A few moments later, i got a new text. *Do you think that beck is cute?*

Instantly i was blushing. *yes and no*

*why no?* she asked. I just shook my head *I still dont know him*

I didnt get a reply after that, so i turned myself back to my improv homework. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate again. I looked down. and It was Beck. I felt my face go hot once again. Quickly i looked at my phone.

*what r u doing?* he asked. I replyed *homework. u?*

*Studying. Want 2 study 2gether?* suddenly i almost had the urge to scream in excitement. but then i forgot...*Wont Jade b mad?*

*Who says she has 2 know?* I suddenly found myself giggling lightly. I knew this was good and bad at the same time.

*my house?* i texted him. He texted back quicker then ever *Ill be there in 10. Address?*

I texted him my address and didnt get a reply from him. I knew he was on his way. and i was excited.


	3. Studytime with Beck

It was only about 15 minutes before i heard a knocking on the door. My Mama answered the door before i could even get to it. I stood at the top of the stairs, looking down as she answered it, opening to the black haired and tanned boy that was making my heart race. I kept my breathing low.

-Hello...and you are?- asked my mama. Beck just smiled and introduced himself. Saying he was a friend of me.

-Oh i see. Hold on one second and ill grab her for you. please come in.- My mama said, letting him inside. He kicked his shoes off as i returned to my room quickly, pretending i had been studying the whole time. My pencil was in my hand and my eyes on my paper. Mama came in, knocking on the door quietly as she entered.

-Darling, you have a visitor.- She said. -A Beck?-

I smiled and walked over to her. -Hes going to study with me tonight.- I said.

-Well ill leave you to it.- SHe smiled. -Just leave the door open for me.- I grinned guiltily. I wasnt planning on doing anything with him of course, but it was my mamas rule. Friends were ok, guy friends, the door had to be open. And i was ok with that. It was no big deal really. Slowly walking down the stairs, i came up behind him.

-Hey.- I said shyly. He turned around and waved slightly.

-Wassup my new friend?- He asked. I retorted with a "Nothing much" and motioned my hand for him to come with me. We walked up the stairs, past boxes and boxes of new stuff for the house.

-Pardon the placement of all these boxes. We should be moved in soon enough.- I said. He nodded.

-Its cool. Your house definantly feels quite homey.- He said...akwardly almost. As if he couldnt find the right words to put into this situation. But more importantly, he said it shyly. I smiled a little on the inside from this. As we entered my room, he looked around. The room fluttered with purple and blacks. My bedspread was a purple, poofy one with black butterflies on it while the walls were a lilac with black undertones. My walls were already covered in pictures of my favorite actors and actresses, as well as art and literature pieces.

As if i hadnt done it a million times, i started blushing, sitting on my bed where my papers were scattered for class. I brushed them aside and made room for him to sit down.

-So...homework...- I said akwardly. I knew this wasnt my cup of tea. Not once in my life had i a real boyfriend, a real kiss, nothing. so i didnt know how to treat boys. Beck looked in his bag and pulled out a book.

-Improv homework...awful...- He flipped the book open. Our improv homework was that we needed to do an individual scene based on something from a different era.

He looked over at me. -What did you decide to do?-

-Classical 19th centry garb. Moulin Rouge and stuff like that.- I said, sucking on the tip of my pencil.

-I thought that was a movie.- He said confused.

-The movie was based on 19th centry France and the brothel, or the Moulin Rouge, was a hit at the time. Im pretending to be a showgirl at the M.R. and getting ready for her big premiere.- I explained further. He mustered out a "Fasinating" and moved on to look in his book. We stayed in silence for a bit as i wrote my skit, getting ever so intimate with it. I loved writing my own plays, but performing them was a different thing. I wanted to be an actress, but i always got so scared over that kinda stuff. Exspecially with the kinda stuff that involved romance. I dont do romance.

-What have you got for your skit?- I asked.

He chuckled. -Nothing at all...im so blank it makes a piece of paper seem colorful.- He looked down at his book.

-Well then what do you know? What era do you like? Are you the classy 19th centry or the futuristic 21st centry?- I asked him.

He shrugged a little. -I guess im more of the 20th centry. Wars and stuff.-

-Be a soldier then, go through the rice paddies in Korea...or or how about a confederate army soldier against the north?- I said, my head turned a bit to the side. He smiled and laughed a little bit.

-Your a smart girl. i Think i have my idea all ready then.- He took out a sheet of paper. Instantly, he was writing. I felt satisfied by this, but suddenly, a buzzing came out of the air. I looked down and it wasnt my phone. It was Beck's. He pulled out his phone, finding a text from Jade was left on his phone.

-Where are you? I stopped by the RV and you werent there. And Dont lie to me.- He read aloud. He texted her back quick and put the phone down without a word. I looked at him, curious but pulled back. -What did you say to her?-

He just grinned. -I lied again. Right now i just need time away from her. for the past 2 days, shes clung to me. Nothing less then clinging. Shes been over to my house every day this week, and now she wont let me go. Its just that i need time to hang with other people too, ya know?-

Of course i knew. Anyone with a girlfriend like Jade, who obviously if i knew my psychology was clingy and lonely, would want someone out of their hair immediately. it was sad, but i understood his predicament. I stared at him, my face going red and butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I couldnt really say anything though. i wasnt able to. I was shy and nervous. But i needed to put that aside. He was here to see me after all. I needed to put on my most confident face and enjoy it.

That night after he left, i jumped around my room like a little fangirl. i really had an appriciation for this god given gift of friendship i was taking in.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ya know the feeling you get when you know someone is watching you? Well that is my feeling today. I looked around really quickly during the day and saw no one. So i continued to put books in my undecorated locker. Suddenly, I knew the feeling of being watched wasnt a fake feeling. Suddenly, my locker slammed in my face. It was Jade. I should have known she wouldnt leave me alone...but wait! what if she knew about Beck and my homework hangout last night? Crap.

-So, did you have FUN with my boyfriend last night?- She asked me. Nailed it. But i owned a bit of confidence from last night.

-I dont know what you are talking about.- I reopened my locker and continued to replace my books in my bag.

She reclosed it. -Dont you lie to me. I know your type. Your the quiet one that will sneak up behind someones back and take whats already owned.-

-You dont have to worry about a thing, Jade.- I said, turning to her and leaning against my locker. My skirt swayed with the movements of my hips. -Beck is a nice guy, but hes not my type. Im content without him being taken from you, believe me.-

She glared at me. There was no way that she'd let me live it down if it killed her. -If anything happens between you and Beck while we are together, you will regret it.- She flipped her hair back and walked away from me. If anything i was, it wasnt frightened by this. She talked the talk, but if she walked the walk, id be a little more nervous.


	4. The Kissing Scene

So 2 weeks into Hollywood arts and i was still not use to all the sights and sounds of the school. I had made friends with Tori and Cat, Jade still hated me, i seemed to always get butterflies around Beck, and Robbie and Andre were my indifference. Everyday was something new. But this day in particular was REALLY different. It was the day before the school shindig and class with Sikowitz was, as ever, akward and weird. Todays class was about the study of the ways actors vocal dynamics made scenes more interesting. For instance, Cat was up on the stage, being told to talk like a little old lady in a quiet voice. Another she was told to talk like a man in a louder voice. It was quite interesting and funny at the same time. As the bell was about to ring, Sikowitz walked up the to board and wrote the words "Romance" and "Kiss" in big bold letters.

-Tonights homework, class, is going to be a romance scene.- He said, walking over to Jade and Beck. -Romance can be defined in so many ways, but i want you all to make up unique scenes of pure romance, and there must be at least one kiss in the scene. Be warned, this is a partner project, and I will be choosing the partners today.- The class moaned and groaned at those words. "I will be choosing the partners"...I found this as an oppurtunity. An oppurtunity to meet a nice boy and practice my first kiss for the day it would come.

-So today we will have...- He started reading off a list of names. Girls names before the boys. -Kelly...you will be paired with Beck.- Suddenly my face went bright red, my entire body turning to face Beck. He smiled a little, as i looked away sheepishly.

-No no no.- I heard Jade say. I had forgotten that she said shed make me regret it if anything happened between me and Beck. -Sikowitz, you can not be serious. Beck and I need to be paired up.-

-Im sorry Jade, but you are too late.- he said with a grin. -Im pretty sure you and Ben will make a great team.-

She glared me down, making me look away terribly nervous now. I couldnt believe i got paired up with the only guy in the class that made me blush...Suddenly the bell rang and i returned to reality. I picked up my stuff rather quickly and jetted out of the room before anyone could say a word to me. Suddenly, i got a text message. I picked up my phone. It was from Tori.

*U ok?* she asked me. I texted back an instant "No" and kept walking. Suddenly, i felt someone grab my wrist. Praying it was not Jade, i turned around with my face scrunched up, as if to protect myself. I opened an eye for a second and say that it was not her, but Beck. He stared at me confused.

-Whats wrong? Ditching class or something?- He asked me, letting me go. I pushed some of the hair from out of my eyes and looked down, having it fall back again.

-No, i just...i dont know if i can do this assignment.-

-What, of course you can. Its one scene and one kiss, youll be ok. And ill be there to help you ever step of the way.- He reassured. I wasnt excited now. His comfort was good to me, but the fact that Jade would probably kill me, that didnt help at all. I was shyer then ever, avoiding Beck and Jade the rest of the day. That was, until i got a text from Beck later that afternoon. *Do u wanna come over and do our scene?*

I didnt know what to say, but i typed back *sure, where do u live?* before i even knew what i was doing. He texted me his address, and before i knew it, school was over.

XxXxXxXxXx

Outside the RV at Beck's house, i lightly pressed his doorbell. i couldnt be anymore worried even if i tried. It was such an irritating feeling, these butterflies. I liked them, but hated them at the same time. I waited a good moment before the door opened up and there stood him...I blushed terribly.

-Cmon in.- He said, turning around to walk back inside. I followed him in. I liked his little home that he got going on. It was a rather small place, about the size of a living room, with a bed and table, computer and many neon lights that were fixed around. I stared down at his bed. He had papers scattered about, sorta like my room the night before. He had already started writing the scene. He must have been thinking about this all day long. I sorta smiled at the thought of that, but stopped myself and replayed my serious act for him.

-SO how much got done?- I asked, sitting down on his bed. He looked up, i could see his smile gleaming from under his hair. Everything he said was magical for some reason to me.

-I got some of it going. Read it over and tell me what you think.- He said, as i looked down and picked up the sheet. -Its not too long, nor does it have to be. but i just thought it would give us something to go off of. A ship is sinking and a boy and a girl are saying their goodbyes.-

-Creative.- I grinned. -Sounds very Titanic.-

He chuckled. There was a small silence as i read over the first part of the script. It was a short, sweet and to the point thing. I liked it.

-Shall we reherse it then?- I asked. He stood up and walked close to me, getting close enough to be in my personal space. My face, as always, went red.

-Oh Annabelle.- He began, taking my hand and holding it tenderly. -As we get closer to the water, it makes me think of just how close we will be together soon.-

I read the script. -Yes John. Im not afraid of death as i know that soon, we shall have each other.-

-Don't doubt that i wont find you in heaven, i swear it, i will. Even if it takes a life time, ill do my best to find you and we shall be together again.-

I started stuttering. -I-I dont doubt it for a m-m-moment.- I said. I looked down at the script. the next part was that John was suppose to kiss Annabelle. I was now losing it. Beck leaned inward and i pulled away fast. He looked up stunned as i turned around.

-I...I'm sorry.- I said nervously. -But i dont know if i can kiss you...- I was terribly embaressed to have to do this. I never thought that the moment a guy was about to kiss me, id be pulling away in embaressement.

-Is everything ok?- He asked me.

-N-No...Im just nervous. Can i tell you something truthfully?- I asked. He nodded, embaressed at his own issue at the moment, dealing with me. -I've never actually been kissed or had a real boyfriend before. Im so nervous right now about doing this kissing scene that its killing me. Plus...i really dont want Jade to kill me now. I dont know what to do...- I said, blushing harder then i had before. He came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

-I mean, I dont know what happened that got Jade so upset, but you can fully trust me. I wont hurt you or anything. Im actually really excited to do this scene with you. Your a beautiful girl and you need help easing into things that you havent done before.-

I smiled a little. -Thanks Beck...can i be honest about something else?- He nodded again, with an "of course, anything" look in his eyes. -I think your really attractive, and although weve only known each other for 2 weeks, i feel something for you. Im not sure what, but i feel something...-

He smiled. -Jade doesnt need to know what weve been doing here, so its ok. Now, say your line and lets practice...-

I blushes, rereading my line. -I Dont doubt it for a moment.- I said shyly. He looked into my eyes, as i looked back into his. He looked kind and sweeter then i actually could remember. He leaned forward very slowly, it seemed to me, and I followed his lead. Suddenly, i felt our lips meeting together in one swift motion. It was almost as if it was out of nowhere, but my mind was racing..."So this is what a first kiss feels like." i said. Not to mention with as good a looking guy as Beck. My heart was pounding and my butterflies were flying out of my stomach and into my head. Never before had i felt an emotion so radical. It was extreme and i liked it. At this point, i had forgotten everything that Jade had said to me about "making me regret it" and instead i was flying. Soon i found myself laying on his bed, his body laying atop of mine, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. Kissing like mad, the 2 of us had forgotten time. I was stunned. Did Beck...actually like me or soemthing? I wasnt sure, nor did i really care. i was too intent on making the moment last. Suddenly, i felt his phone go off...no...

He stopped his mistrations and looked down at his pocket. He picked up his phone and a message rang out. *Im outside. Let me in.* from who else.

I freaked out so bad inside. But Beck looked as calm and easy going as ever. My heart was racing as he got up to answer the door.

-Hey babe.- I heard Jade's voice.

-Now really isnt a good time, Jade.- Beck said back to her.

She sounded confused. -Now is always a good time.- She pushed her way into the RV and i could just see her staring down at me sitting on his bed. She looked stunned that i would even be there.

-What is this thing doing here?- She asked.

-Rehersing the kissing scene.- He answered calmly. She looked wideeyed at him and then turned and faced me.

-Rehersing huh?- She looked cloak and dagger at me and then pulled me up by my shirt. I was freaking out worse now. -Get out. I told you youd regret it.-

-Its a freaking project, Jade. Calm down.- He said to her.

She didnt take her eyes off me as she spoke to him. -Just a project...right...- she let me go as i caught my breath back. Flipping out on me wasnt the answer. And id have to kiss him in front of her as a project anyways, so the point of killing me was beyond me.

I stood up and looked at Beck for a moment, then Jade. -I see you guys have catching up to do, ill just leave you to it.-

I walked out the door, stood in his driveway and felt a tear slip down my face. This couldnt be real.

XxXxXxXxXx

I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, feeling my lips. The ones that touched Beck's. I was displeased though. Beck wouldnt like me, he was whipped. Whipped by Jade. Besides, it was only 2 or so weeks into school for me, he barely knew me. That little makeout session wasnt more then acting. It had to be acting...But then again, no one plays a kissing scene and plays it off for that long. He was really kissing me, wasnt he?

My phone went off. I could only guess who it was...Beck was calling me. Suddenly as i answered the phone, i heard screaming and yelling. What in the world?

-...Your such...er...god...i cant...i dated...this long...- I heard in little intervals. It sounded like Jade. I could hear him much more clearly though.

-Well its not like i tried to do anything. It meant nothing.- He said...my heart sunk. Was he talking about our kiss? If he was, i was hurting.

-Please...know your...let her...over.- I heard, holding back tears from running.

-You know just as well as i do that that isnt the case.- He said. right there, i wanted to hang up, but i listened further. There was much mroe static, so i could barely hear them, but suddenly i coughed on my own tears and heard a "what was that?" coming from Beck. I instantly hung up the phone. Not wanting him to answer me with her there. I threw my phone against the wall in fear, curling up into a ball until i fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, i couldnt stop yawning. I was so tired. It was the night of the Shindig and i didnt think i would have enough energy to even make it there. I sat down in Sikowitz's class and looked to the door, praying that he wouldnt come through the door. I saw Tori and instantly grabbed her by the wrist.

-Are you ok, Kelly? You look tired.- I pulled her out the door into the hallway.

-Beck and I...made out last night.- I said. Her eyes went wide. I knew that was a bad sign.

-And...?- She asked, making me continue on.

-Jade came over and I left...but he dialed me through his pocket and i overheard him and Jade fighting over something. It sounded like they were fighting over what happened between me and him. Im scared right now. Jade wants my blood already.- I said, tears growing in my eyes and my throat running dry.

She put a hand on my shoulder. -Dont worry. Just get through your kiss scene and then move on today. It will be easier. Beck wont leave Jade and even if he does, its gonna be a ridiculously long time before things get to be normal.- Not much sympathy in her. I guess she was just wasnt feeling it today.

We both walked back into the classroom, sitting down adn talking about various things. As we talked, Cat joined in. Eventually we had a group of us before I turned around to see Beck and Jade sitting with us. I suddenly shut up.

-Ok ill buy it, whats wrong?- Beck whispered to me.

-I dont wanna talk about it. I want to get this kiss over with and then move on.- I said, stunning that i would even say something so harsh. Beck looked almost hurt by me saying that. But Jade pulled him into a kiss and i turned to look away. She knew.


End file.
